Episode 131: Outliers
"Outliers" was originally released on December 3, 2012. Description Justin learned the power of his own shirtless form, Travis read a whole book (without help!) and Griffin got engaged. It truly is an important week for our family's growth and well-being. Suggested Talking Points The Quintuple B, M'load, Garfield Surgery, The Time Travis Almost Saw Neil Diamond, Dildos in Disguise, Shoe Slogans, Secret Butt Presses, Gift of the Magerbil Outline 08:27 - I have a coworker who has a language issue. He seems to think the phrase "blow my load" means the same as the phrase "blow my top". He uses it frequently to describe when he feels angry. Needless to say, we all find this hilarious, but I don't want him to hurt his career in the use of this phrase. Should I ruin this beautiful situation by telling him, or keep it a secret until he gets old? -- Amused In New Orleans 12:23 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user Boris, who asks: Can doctors do platic surgery on animals. I would love to make my cat look more Garfield.? He's already a ginger tom-cat but all it would require would be some large cheek implants and he would be the pitting image of Garfield. What would this sort of surgery cost? 19:05 - My husband often makes plan that include me and are at our house, but doesn't let me know of said plans. I always find out my/our weekend plans from one of our friends. It's not that I don't want these plans to happen, and I don't need or want him to feel like he has to ask me permission to arrange plans, but it would be nice to know from him (not a third party) what my weekend plans are? How do I approach this gently? -- Uninformed In Indianapolis 25:21 - Y - Sent in by Supindle, from Yahoo Answers user Nick101, who asks: So...my parents found a dildo I ordered. How do I handle this situation? I'm 19 and not gay or anything, but my parents "accidentally" opened my package and found that I had ordered a dildo. After having an extremely awkward conversation with my mom over the phone, I am left with quite a situation to sort out. Please Help! 32:26 - MZ - Personal message from Joe. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Personal message from Alex, Allie, Chris, Mary, Max, Annette and Will. Personal message from Mike Cantor. Advertisement for MaxFunCon West 2013. 39:10 - About three months ago me and my best friend started dating. Since we're both a part of a small community of mutual friends and colleagues who love to gossip, we kept our relationship secret. But now that we're serious I feel silly having to keep my distance from my boyfriend when I'm out in public, and my friends trying to set me up with guys since they think I'm still single. How can I convince my boyfriend it's time to go public, and how can I break the news to this small community without it becoming dramatic gossip. -- Mary In Illinois 45:45 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Poppy, who asks: Gerbil Christmas presents? Well this year for Christmas I have no idea what to get my gerbils all I have got is: A great ball A toillet roll Please help 49:32 - Housekeeping 52:04 - FY - Sent in by Nick Robinson, from Yahoo Answers user Evan E, who asks: Why does everyone think son of the mask was so bad? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Garfield Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Emily Wall Category:Steve Lewis